Like father like son
by Rosebud10101
Summary: When Peter’s life is turned upside down, Tony steps in to change Peter’s life for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Peter couldn't move.

Several doctors, and Peter, stood in a semi-circle around a hospital bed, with a dead May Parker on top of it.

All Peter could hear was the long steady beep of the heart monitor, and the doctors quiet chatter around him. However, he didn't feel scared, or upset like you would think.

He felt almost, relieved. Relieved that Aunt May didn't have to live in pain any longer, relieved knowing she was in Heaven with Uncle Ben, and his parents. Knowing that she was finally happy, and no longer suffering.

But the relief soon wore off when a woman from Social Services walked into the room and put her hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter slowly turned his head toward the woman, and the woman simply rubbed circles on his back, and lightly pushed him out of the room.

He settled into a chair, and glanced down at his hands. And suddenly, it all became too real. His aunt way dead. She wasn't just away, and would come back in a few days, or weeks. She was gone for good.

He felt himself start to cry, but not a hard, painful cry. More of a single tear running down his cheek and falling onto his shirt. He was handed a tissue by the woman, and she continued to rub circle on his back.

When he finally started to take deep breaths and calm himself down, the woman stopped rubbing his back, and she sat down in a chair next to him.

"Do you have anyone we can call?" She asked. "To come and get you, until we figure out who you will be staying with?" She finished.

Peter slowly nodded, and continued staring at his hands.

"Can we have there phone number and name, to contact them to come and get you?" She asked, in a urgent, but pityful tone.

"Um... yes. His number is 929-773-5001." He answered. "His name is... umm..." He hesitated giving the name, knowing the woman would think he was lying.

"Go on sweethard, we will just give them a quick call, you don't need to worry." She urged.

"His name is... Tony Stark." He said quietly.

Tony and Peter had gotten much closer since the events with Adrian Tomes. Tony started inviting him to the lab to work on suits, and science projects for school.

They started working on things that had nothing to do with Spider-Man, and they did them together simply because they enjoyed each other's company.

Tony had even given Peter his very own bedroom in the compound, where he spend his weekends. They were practically inseparable in a father son kind of way.

After telling the woman his name, her eyes slightly widened at the name, and her mouth fell open, but she quickly regained her composure and left to place the call.

Peter sat in the room, picking at his fingernails for about 10 minutes before the woman came back into the room and sat down with Peter, telling him Tony would be there in about 10 minutes, and that everything is going to be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was working in his workshop when he got the call.

Tony was in his lab, working on some updates for his new suit, when Dum-E came up to his desk, and dropped his phone onto it in a manner that made Tony feel lucky his screen has not shattered.

He glanced at the screen and saw someone was calling him, he then took a quick look at the caller ID and answered, excpecting it to be a silly work call, for something that didn't really require his input.

He was surprised however, that upon muttering a hello signaling he was there, a woman began speaking her rank in Social Services. Now, their was only one reason an agent from Social Services would be call him.

Peter.

Tony began to silently grieve, knowing that if Social Services was calling him on behave of Peter it could only mean one thing. May Parker had died.

Now, this sure hadn't come as a shock to Tony. He knew that May wasn't doing well. She was a woman in her mid 60's who was diagnosed with breast cancer than ran in her family.

Once Cemo stopped working for her, she had come to Tony asking him to become Peter's guardian, knowing that her days in this world were limited, Tony agreed.

Now, the interesting thing about this was that although Peter knew May had cancer, he didn't know it was a serious as it was. And he also didn't know that Tony had taken guardianship of him.

May asked Tony not to tell him, for she feared Peter would begin to stress and worry, knowing May wouldn't be around for much longer.

So they kept it a secret, and now, knowing that she had died he felt a pang of pain in his chest knowing that Peter would be devastated.

The woman on the phone began telling him that Peter had given her his number, and asked him to come and pick him up, however Tony was already ahead of her.

He had already gotten into his bright orange Audi and was in his way to Queens Memorial Hospital, where he knew May was receiving her care. He knew this because secretly, he had been paying Mays medical bills, knowing she could ill-afford to loose that money.

He arrived not even 10 minutes later, running in the hospitals doors and to the information desk, where he was instructed to make his way to the 7th floor where they were keeping Peter.

He got into the elevator and took a deep breath before stepping out to meet the woman from Social Services.

She introduced herself as Helen McCoy and led him into a room where a silent teenager was sitting at a table picking at his fingernails.

The woman left the room leaving Peter and Tony to them selfs. Tony slowly walked over to the table Peter was sitting at, and took a seat directly to his left.

Tony reached out to grab Peter's hand, and began rubbing comforting circles on the back of Peter's hand with his thumb. Peter then turned to look at his and... snapped. Heavy sobs began wracking his body, and he buried his face into Tony's chest.

Peter could smell motor oil and cologne on Tony, and it made him feel safe, letting him know he wasn't completely alone, and that comforted Peter, some what.


	3. Chapter 3

After Peter calmed down, Tony began to lightly pry Peter from his seat at the table and lead him into his car. Peter was now calm, and Tony felt, the worst of it, until the funeral of course, was over.

They began to drive back to the compound in silence. Thousands of thoughts were running through Tony's mind. He was thinking, that although he was already Peter's legal guardian, was he expected to adopt Peter?

Of course he would hesitate too if that's what Peter wanted, but should he ask? Should he let Peter bring it up? Should he ask soon? How long should he wait before he asks?

So many question were running through his brain, but one stood out more than the rest. Was Peter okay? He knew that Peter was upset, remembering how he felt when his parents were killed.

Pushing the thought aside as he turned into the compound. He parked in the garage and turned to Peter. Just at first glance he could tell Peter was upset, but he could also tell that Peter had gotten slightly better since he arrived at the hospital.

"Hey kid, how you doing?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine, I'm glad your here." Peter answered with a shaky voice.

Peter's answer made Tony's heart hurt. He felt so bad for the kid, but he knew it would get better. He reached over and started running his fingers through Peter's hair, which seemed to comfort him.

"Can we go inside?" Peter asked.

"Of course we can, Pete." Tony answered.

They made their way into the living room, where Natasha was reading a book. She looked up to see Tony and Peter and smiled slightly at the site of Peter, but it quickly faltered seeing Peter's tear stained face.

As Peter had been coming over every weekend, the avengers and Peter formed a close bond, they were almost like Peter's second family. And Pepper and Natasha were like his mother-figures.

Upon seeing Peter's distressed state Natasha quickly got up and walked to Peter.

"What's wrong Honey?" Natasha asked sweetly.

"...It's Aunt May, she's... she's gone." Peter said, and began to sob again.

Natasha didn't say anything else and quickly pulled Peter into a hug, letting him cry into her shoulder and singing a Russian lullaby to him.

Although Tony presence had comforted Peter, it was different when receiving this level of comfort from a female. As May was, obviously, a woman, it was the closest he could get to hugging her.

Once Peter's tears had dried, Tony, much to Natasha's resistance, coxed Peter out of Natasha's arms and led him into his bedroom.

He took off Peter's shoes and layed him down in his bed. Covering him with the comforter, and turning off the light. Peter, being exhausted from the day's, overwhelming, activities, welcomed sleep, and soon fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter woke up feeling dazed, and confused. He was looking around and soon realized he was in his room, at the compound.

Suddenly remembering yesterday's events, he sat up in bed and sighed. Knowing Aunt May was really gone was an awful thing to think, but he knew she wouldn't want him to sit around and mope all day.

So, he got out of bed and walked into the elevator to make his way to the common floor. He decided he didn't want to be alone.

Once he arrived there he saw Tony sitting at the kitchen counter looking at some papers. Peter walked into the kitchen and sat down in the barstool next to Tony.

"Hey squirt, how did you sleep?" Tony asked, in a happy, yet soft tone.

"Fine... I'm just sad I guess, that Aunt May is really, gone. But, I know she wouldn't want me to be sad, she would want me too move on and be happy." Peter answered, choking down a sob.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, kid" Tony answered, relieved Peter seemed to be getter better.

Tony was surprised on how well Peter was taking this. He expected him to be distraught and sad, and he definitely didn't seem happy and bubbly like he usually was, but he didn't seem as sad as Tony thought he would be.

Peter then got up and poured himself a bowl of cereal, and a glass of orange juice, and then walked over to the couch and turned on the T.V.

He began watching some show about sea creatures while eating his breakfast, and he seemed content, so Tony decided not to bother him and too just keep working on his paperwork.

He was faxed this paperwork by his lawyers, he had to sign countless amounts of documents and show proof that he was, in fact, Peter's legal guardian.

He signed all that needed to be signed, and showed whatever proof that Social Serviced wanted to see, and then went to sit down next to Peter and watch Animal Planet.

"Tony?" Peter asked.

"What's up, kid?" Tony answered.

"What's going to happen to me?" Peter asked, the concern clearly evident in his tone, and in his eyes.

"What do you mean what's going to happen to you? Your going to stay here, with me." Tony answered.

"But, won't the government make you like, fill out a ton of paper work and make you a guardian and stuff? I'm not worth all that trouble, I don't want to be a bourdon." Peter asked, feeling slightly, for lack of better word, ashamed.

"Peter, you are not a bourdon, I don't have to take care of you Peter, I **want** too. You are important to me and..." Tony started.

"And what? Tony what?" Peter pushed.

"Listen kid, a few months ago, before May... died, she came to me and asked me too, take legal guardianship of you. Just Incase something, like this, happened. She wanted to make sure you would be taken care of." Tony said, sheepishly.

"Wait, so this whole time you have been my legal guardian, not May? Why didn't you tell me?" Peter asked, clearly upset.

"I wanted to tell you but May thought it would be best if... we didn't. We didn't want you to stress or worry." Tony said.

"I...You... why wouldn't you..." Peter choked.

"I'm so sorry, Pete. I really am, please forgive me. We just thought it was for the best."

Peter was silent for a few seconds before he turned to Tony, eyes watering.

"...It's, okay. I understand, I just wish you would have told me before, I..." Peter said.

"I know, underoos, I know." Tony said pulling Peter to his chest and squeezing tight.


	5. Chapter 5

After Peter calmed down, and let go. Peter and Tony got into the car and drove to Queens. Not to go back to Peter's apartment, but because Peter wanted to see Ned.

Peter's phone had been blowing up with texts and calls from Ned, asking Peter why he wasn't at school yesterday, or today. And why he wasn't answering his calls.

And since Peter decided that telling him face to face about Aunt May seemed... more appropriate than telling him over the phone. Tony drove Peter too Queens to see him.

Once they pulled up in front of Ned's apartment building, Tony asked Peter if he wanted Tony to come with him. And as much as Peter didn't want to be alone, he thought introducing Ned to Tony would cause him to blow up, so he politely declined.

Peter then got out of the car and walked into Ned's building while Tony waited in the car.

Peter walked into the building and up 4 flights of stairs to Ned's apartment and knocked on the door. Ned's mom answered the door and told Peter Ned was in his room.

Peter walked into the house and knocked on Ned's bedroom door. He then heard Ned yell 'What' through the door, so he walked in.

Upon seeing Peter enter his room, Ned eyes immediately widened and he gasped, and then proceeded to get up and start with rapid fire asking Peter questions.

"Oh my god, Peter! Why haven't you been at school? Are you okay? Do you know how much stuff you have to make up for class? Does this have to do with spider-man? Did you finally join the avengers?" Ned yelled in lighting speed.

"Ned... stop." Peter simply said.

Ned immediately stopped talking, sensing the tone in Peter's voice meant this was something serious.

"What, what's wrong?" Ned asked.

"Umm... Aunt May... she... she d... died." Peter studered.

Ned's face immediately turned sad ands tear fell from his eye. Despite Ned feeling bad for Peter, he was also very upset because May was always so nice to him, and he has grown very fond of her.

But, similar to Tony, Ned knew that May wasn't doing well, and that she did have a bad cancer. So, as much as he didn't expect it, he knew how it happened, and a bit of the pain was taken away knowing that May was in a better place.

"Oh my god Peter, are you okay?" Ned asked, with a shaker voice.

"I'm... no. I'm not okay, but Tony is helping me so much. I'm so thankful for him, if I didn't have him I would be having a funeral of my own by now." Peter joked.

"Wait, you're staying with Tony Stark? Like permanently? That's so cool!" Ned exclaimed.

"Yeah, well... I guess. So cool." He said, expressionless, but in a joking manor.

After another few hours of just hanging it and catching up, Peter called Tony to come pick him up and he got into the car and they began driving back to the compound.

"So, how it go? How did Jed take the news?" Tony asked.

"Umm... well first of all, it's Ned." Peter corrected with a smile on his face.

"Same thing." Tony answered with a matching smile.

"And second, yeah he took it fine, he was a little upset and worried, but I think he got over it." Peter finished.

"Well, that's good." Tony finished.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Peter answered.

The rest of the ride was silent, but not an awkward silence, just a comfortable silence.

Once they pulled into the compound, they both got out of the car and walked into Tony's private suite and ate leftover Chinese food, and then Peter went to bed.

After Peter fell asleep, Tony left his suite and walked into the common floor where he had asked all the avengers to meet him.

As soon as he walked in he saw all the avengers, minus Thor, chatting, playing video games, and fighting like children.

" Hey everyone so, I need to tell you all something, Nat already knows this but... Peter's Aunt died a couple of days ago, and so now I'm taking care of him." Tony said.

" And I know that some of you aren't going to like that but... he is like a son to me so, please, please just keep it to yourself me if you object, because he is going to be living here, with us now." Tony finished.

None of the Avengers said anything for a while shocked, and pityful expression looked over there facing, excluding Natasha of course.

"That's awful Tony, how is Peter doing?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, hows little squirt taking it all?" Clint chimes in.

"He's... doing a lot better than you would expect. He's upset, but he not taking as harshly as you would expect." Tony answered.

"That's good." They all said.

They talked for a little while longer before, one-by-one they all headed to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter woke up to a loud blaring coming from the ceiling. When Peter realized he wasn't in imminent danger, and it was just a alarm, he calmed down.

"Jarvis, I'm awake, you can turn off the alarm now." Peter said, in a groggy, but pissed tone.

"Sir said, he wants you in the common room as soon as you wake up, and that he will turn the sprinklers on if you don't get your ass down here." Jarvis said.

Peter laughed, and covered his ears before getting out of bed and walking to the common room in his pajamas.

Once Peter got there he saw, Clint, Natasha, and Steve down there. He also saw Tony but he was wearing his Iron Man suit for some reason, so Peter decided too ignore him.

"Morning Pete, you won't some Chocolate Chip Pancakes? Fresh off the pan!" Steve asked.

"Umm... sure, thanks man." Peter said, not really comprehending what Steve asked him.

Steve pushed a plate of pancakes in front of Peter with a fork and Peter began eating them. He then picked up his plate too sit on the couch next to Clint.

"Tony, why are you wearing that?" Peter asked.

"Well, I was hoping, if you were up for it, that we would go out as like, Iron Man and Spider Man and go like... fight crime as you do?" Tony asked?

"Also, I make a few tweaks to this suit and I figured, what better way to break it in, you know!" Tony finished, clearly he has already had too much coffee.

Peter told Tony he would love that and finished his pancakes in a heartbeat before going back to his room to change into his suit.

Once Peter came down him and Tony were off, swinging and flying through Manhattan looking for crime.

"Karen, do we have any 911 calls or distress signals close?" Peter asked.

"I do, there is a mugging, and attempted rape being caught in a security camera a block and a half to the south." Karen answered.

Peter then turned to the South, Tony following him, and quickly spotted the mugging.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?" Peter asked the mugger.

The mugger looked at Peter, fear clearly in his eyes knowing he had been caught by New York's very own vigilante and Avenger.

He quickly swiped the woman purse and tried to run away, but Peter was too fast, he shot a web at the man forcing him into the air in a sort of, web cocoon.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's not yours." Peter said, also swiping the woman purse.

But before Peter could register it the man had cut his way through a webbing with a pocket knife, and was running after Peter, Tony internally panicked and started flying towards the man, worrying he would hurt Peter, but Peter beat him too it.

Peter quickly disarmed the man and through the knife to the floor, and punching the man square across the face, forcing him to the floor.

However the man, got up and continued fighting Peter. Tony wanted to intervene, but he was mesmerized walking Peter fight, his technique was impeccable for someone self-taught.

After about half a minute of Peter fighting the man, he finally fell to the ground, unconscious. Peter webbed him hand and feet to the floor, and told the woman to call the police before shooting a web and swinging away.

Tony was astounded by Peter. He never knew Peter was such a good fighter. He knew he was incredible, having taken down the Vulture all by himself.

But Tony never quite relalized the extent of his ability's, the scientist inside him wanted to run tests, find out how much Peter was actually capable of, and decided it might be a good idea.

"Hey Pete, how strong are you actually, like how much can you lift?" Tony asked.

Peter looked at him, confused. " I don't really know, I never tested it to be honest." Peter said, sheepishly.

"Maybe later today, when we get back too the compound we can test it, does that sound good?"

Tony asked.

" That sounds great Peter answered."

After a few more hours of fighting muggers, and catching car theifs, they made there way back to the compound and into Tony's lab, where they began the tests.

"First, let's see how much you can lift, these weights weighr 1,000 pounds each, made specially for Cap, try to lift them, it's okay if you can't thought." Tony assured Peter.

Peter nodded and Peter picked both weighr up off the ground with ease, as if they were just a book.

Peter then lifted both weighr above his head and smiled at Tony. Tony just stared at Peter, Tony expected Peter to be able to lift them, but not with such ease.

Peter put both weighr back down into the floor lightly before turning back towards Tony.

"Wow, okay. So... I didn't expect that, Umm... let's try something heavier." Tony said, flabbergasted.

After continuing to make the weights heavier and heavier, they finally came to the conclusion that Peter can hold 10 Tons, or 20,000 pounds before he starts complaining.

Which would make him stronger than Captain America.

Cap could only hold 15,000 before he started to heave and complain that they were too heavy. But Peter... he could hold an extra 5,000 before he started having trouble.

Peter and Tony decided that was enough for today, knowing Peter would be tired.

They went upstairs and joined the rest of the avengers for dinner before they started making small talk about there days.

It turns out everyone, except Tony and Peter, had pretty uneventful days, doing laundry, playing video games, and napping was most of the avengers activity's for the day.

When it got to Tony's turn to share about his day, he went on to gloat about how Peter could life 20,000 pounds above his head with ease.

He explained in detail the tests they conducted and all the avengers mouths fell open. Especially Caps.

"Looks like that makes Peter here, the strongest avenger in the compound." Clint said.

"Technically, he isn't an avenger." Tony said.

" He is, just in training." Natasha said, ruffling his hair.

And the avengers and, pre-avengers all finished there meals and talked about video games, for once, all happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony woke up after having a great night with the Avengers, and seeing Peter finally happy for once since May died. It was refreshing and, comfortable.

But, as they say, all good things come to an end. And, today that couldn't be more true. Today was May Parker's funeral.

Before May died, she had planned her own funeral. Now as dark, and scary as that may sound, she decided she would do it, in order to relieve the duty from Peter.

Knowing that Peter was May's only relative, he would have to make all the decisions about her funeral. And, knowing that would all be too much for him, and knowing she would be gone soon. May planned it herself.

Of course there were some things that had to be done, such as sending out invitations, but Tony just sent an invitation to everyone in her phone contacts, and decided that would suffice, knowing she wouldn't have wanted anything to big.

However, speaking of too big, the Avengers where going to attend the funeral. Half because they knew Peter would feel more comfortable being surrounded by his, second family.

But also because they knew May as well, and hey wanted to be able to give there condolences and say there goodbyes just as much as everyone else.

However, having all of the Avengers (Minus Thor) attending a funeral for a woman from Queens who worked at a pharmacy and had no connections to the Avengers, (that anyone knew of) would raise some suspision.

So, the Avengers had to lay low, attending the funeral, but keeping there heads down, and making all the guests believe they were all friends through Peter's Stark internship, which everyone believed expect Ned of course.

So, Tony got out of bed, and walked straight into Peter's room to wake him up.

He walked over to Peter's bed, and looking down at him, realizing how young he looked when he slept. He didn't look like a superhero, who was stronger than Captain America, he didn't look like a sad, broken teenager, grieving because his last living relative had passed.

He just looked like a care-free, young... kid.

To be honest, it broke Tony's heart. But, he knew once the grieving period was over, he would get used to living with Tony, he would get used to constantly being surrounded by 'Earths Mightiest Hero's' even if they did just sit around and play video games all day.

He would get used to having Tony, and the Avengers be his family.

Tony took one step closer to Peter's bed. He then reached down and gently nudged Peter's shoulder whispering he had to get up.

Peter just rolled over into his stomach and buried his face in his pillow, muttering how it was too early and he needed his beauty sleep.

"Peter, come on kid. We got... we got stuff to do today, okay. Please just get up." Tony pleaded, not wanting to start Peter's day off on the wrong foot, reminding him if May's funeral.

Peter finally turned over to look at Tony, and then sat up in his bed, and yawned. He rubbed his eyes like a sleepy baby, and looked back at Tony.

"Come on, kid. Let's go to breakfast before Cap eats all the pancakes, okay?" Tony said gently pulling Peter into his feet and pushing him out the door. Peter walked down the hall, almost running into things, still being half-asleep.

Once they reached the kitchen Peter sat in the chair that was in between Natasha, and Cap. As soon as he sat down a stack of large pancakes was placed in front of him, and he started eating.

Natasha reached over and gently rubbed his back, while she ate her scrambled eggs. There was a skewed silence in the air, everyone wanting to talk, but no one knowing what to say in fear of setting Peter off in such a... delicate state.

Peter of course, knew May's funeral was today. And as much as he wasn't looming forward to it, he knew it was good for him. It was provided him with closure that he just couldn't get anywhere else.

He hoped it would help him to move on. He knew that it would take time for him to get used to living in the compound, and while it would require some adaptation, he knew May would want him to celebrate her life, and not grieve because it was over.

After everyone finished with breakfast, everyone went to get ready for May's funeral.

Tony had given him a suit, tailored to his body, it was all black, black pants, black jacket, black dress shirt, black tie, black socks, black shoes, EVERYTHING black.

Peter knew it was the appropriate thing to wear to a funeral, so he out it on. He also did his hair the same way he did when he met Tony for the first time, before Germany.

Once he was ready to go, he walked into the common room, where some other Avengers where waiting. He saw Cap, and Tony, sitting on the grey couch, not talking but looking straight ahead, as if both were in deep thought.

When they heard footsteps coming down the hardwood floor, they both looked up to see Peter walking towards them.

Tony got up, and walked over to Peter, and pulled him into a hug. Peter buried his face into Tony chest, receiving the physical comfort he didn't even know he needed. But it helped. Tony helped.

He inhaled his scent and squeezed Tony tight. After a minute of hugging Peter, let go. He looked over at Cap, and Peter guessed he must have gotten jealous or something because he then stood up and have Peter a hug too.

Of course it wasn't as intamite as it would be with Tony, but it assured Peter that he had everyone there for him, not just Tony.

When it was time to go to the funeral, they all got into the car they were taking, with Happy driving, and they drive to Queens where May's funeral was taking place.

Now, May decided she didn't want a wake, she decided she just wanted to be out in a coffin and buried six feet under, she didn't want people to come looo at her dead body and give there condolences to her, when she wasn't even there anymore.

They arrived at the cemetery May was being buried at, it was called Cypress Hill cemetery. They walked for about 2 minutes before they arrived at the spot May was being buried, right beside his uncle Ben.

Since the funeral hadn't started yet, Peter wondered over to Ben Parker's grace. Admiring his grave stone, and feeling relieved knowing May and Ben where finally together again.

His gaze was fixed in his grave stone, admiring the words carved so delicately into the stone, when he felt a hand in his shoulder.

He turned to see Tony, also gazing at Ben's grave and then looked back to Peter's face.

"You doing okay, so far?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, it just hard, you know, knowing she really is gone for good. But, I know she is in a better place, with my Uncle, and my parents." Peter answered.

Tony wasn't really religious, but he understood where Peter was coming from. When his parents had died he chose to believe that they, or at least his mom, were in Heaven, looking down on him and watching his back.

They stood there for about 5 more minutes just admiring Ben's grave, before more and more guests began to arrive.

Peter noticed people began to stare at him, they had looks of pity, and confusion written all over there faces.

He understood there reactions, they all staring wide eyed at him, realizing his emotional support was the avengers, the superhero's who had saved all of there asses in repeated occasions.

Some of them attempted to talk to them, but some kept there distance and instead mourned over May's passing.

Some people came up to Peter and shook his hand, telling him story's from there lives that included May, and others offering their condolences.

When the pastor arrived to read from the Bible while they buried May, they all quieted down to listen to his words.

Peter watched and listened numbly as the pastor finished reading, and the caretakers finished burying May, and the people set there flowers down and left the cemetery.

Once everyone had left, Peter walked over to May's gravestone, and admired it much like he had with Ben's. He just stood and gazed at it for almost half an hour. Crying, and getting it all out, giving himself closure.

Once he was ready to go he got into the car with the rest of the Avengers, and they drive back to the compound in silence. Not a awkward silence though, a comfortable silence. Them all knowing that it was over, and they could start to recover, and pick up those broken pieces.

They arrived at the compound. It being late by now, almost 7:00, them all having been out all day at May's funeral.

They ordered Pizza and drank Root Beer and they all talked about video games and movies, and Peter began to heal. Knowing that May would always be in his heart, he let go of the sadness, and decided that this could be a fresh start for him.

He laughed with the Avengers, he ate his Pizza and drank his Root Beer and they all settled on the couch and watched Star Wars, and Peter cuddled into Tony side and they were, really, truly, happy.


	8. Chapter 8

After a night of hanging out with the Avengers, and watching movies, and just being happy, Peter decided that he wanted to go back to school.

Tony agreed with Peter's decision to go back, knowing he couldn't stay away forever.

However, they had a problem. The compound was almost an hour away from Peter's school, and obviously he couldn't make that commute every Monday-Friday for the rest of High School.

So, they had two choices. Either move closer to Peter's school, or change schools. Peter, under no circumstances wanted to switch schools. All his friends, his teachers, his.. life was at Midtown Tech. And he wouldn't let someone take that away from him, and Tony agreed.

So, they moved out of the Compound. Tony originally, wanted to buy back the Tower, so they could live right in the center of the City.

But, Tony knew the entire Tower was way to big for just two people. So, Tony bought a penthouse in a high rise near the Tower.

The penthouse was amazing. It was huge, two floors, three bedrooms, four bathrooms, and a balcony practically the size of Central Park.

The first level had all the bedrooms on it, as well as a kitchen, a living room, and a dining room. And the second level was completely refurbished to be a lab, knowing Tony, nor Peter, could do without one.

Peter's bedroom was also, huge and extravagant. It was the triple the size of the one he had when he lived in Queens. He had a king bed, and a T.V. mounted on the wall across from his bed.

He also had a desk with the latest Stark computer sitting on it, as well as three boxes of un-opened Lego's. And the far right wall was lined with floor to ceiling windows, framing the New York skyline in a way you would only see in movies.

The floors were all bamboo, and the counters where all quarts, and it was basically the definition of Luxury. And Peter loved it.

It didn't take them long to settle in. Because Tony hired movers to move them in before they left the compound, they didn't have to un-pack anything.

A few days after moving in, Peter went back to school. Peter had come back to school in the middle of the week, and the word a definitely got around about May.

The second he walked through those doors, he could see the people staring at him, some looks in pity, and some just wondering what he was doing now.

Most people knew that May was Peter's last living relative, so he understood the looks of wonder, and confusion. He understood people were just nosy and wanted to know everything about where Peter was now.

But, Peter ignored all of them and simply walked to his locker, putting his backpack in there and grabbing everything he needed for his first period class.

He shut his locker and walked into his Chemistry class. He was immediately greeted by Ned sitting at there usual table. He sat down next to him and he was immediately bombarded with questions about where he was living, and how it was to live with Tony Stark, and know the Avengers.

He simply answered with a nod and a shrug, and a few minutes the bell rang signaling class was beginning.

He sat through all his classes, not really paying attention, saying he already knew everything that was being taught.

In the middle of Peter's sixth period class, he got s text from Tony telling him that Tony would be waiting outside when school was over to pick him up.

Peter was giddy and excited for the rest of the day. He honestly though that Happy would be picking him up, saying how busy Tony was all the time.

And he felt very happy, and grateful that Tony had taken the time out of his day to pick him up, such a small gesture but it meant so much to Peter.

When the bell rang Peter walked outside with the crowd of kids rushing to get home, but most people stopped and stared as they saw Tony Stark, leaning against his car waiting for someone.

And he got even more stairs when Peter walked over to Tony and Tony reached over and put his hand in Peter's shoulder, and ask him how his first day back went.

Once they got in the car Peter began to freak out, knowing that now everyone knew. But he wasn't mad at Tony, or scared about what was to come. He was more worried, because he knew everything would change.

When Tony noticed the look of fear on Peter's face, he began to apologize, worrying that Peter would be mad at him, or upset.

But to his surprise. Peter looked at Tony and smiled, saying he wasn't mad, he was just surprised that Tony didn't care who found out that he was looking after Peter. Peter was actually happy, because it meant Tony wasn't ashamed of Peter.

They drove back to the Penthouse, talking about Peter's day. And how boring the meeting Tony had to go to were.

When Peter got back, he ate a box of pop tarts and did his homework. Which to be honest, wasn't really teaching him anything, and was more of a bourdon that anything else.

After Peter finished his homework, he went down to the lab and worked in his web shooters, while Tony worked in one of his suits, and they ordered Chinese food and talked while they worked.

And Peter didn't once think about May.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter woke up to the sun shining into his room. No alarm, no Tony, just sun. Peter liked it better this way anyway, it was more, relaxing.

Peter reached over to his bedside table and picked up his phone. It read 8:45 a.m. Saturday, September 21st. Peter took a deep breath when he realized it was the weekend, relieved he didn't need to go to school.

Peter then lay in bed and scrolled through Instagram, read some one the tweets in his feed, and sent out snapchats, because god forbid he break a streak.

After that, Peter slowly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen for breakfast. He grabbed a box of eggo's from the freezer and put six of them into the toaster.

He also got a bowl of blueberry's, and a glass of orange juice. Now, that May seem like a lot, but Peter was Spider-Man, so he needed more calories, and, he was also a growing teenager, so he figured he could be forgiven.

He then put all the eggos into a plate and completely drenched them in syrup. He began to eat then in silence, wondering where Tony was.

After he finished his waffles he went back into his room to get ready for the day. He showered, brushed his teeth, did his hair, and got dressed in a nerdy science t-shirt.

He then went downstairs, where his suspicions were confirmed about Tony's wears outs, the lab. He was always in the lab.

Tony walked up to his little corner of the lab, just a white table with everything he could need for his suit, and web shooters.

Tony then looked up, realizing Peter was there, and walked over to him.

"Hey Pete, sleep well?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I did, but you didn't. Tony if you don't quite pulling all nighters your gonna collapse during a press conference or something, and I'm not gonna feel sorry for you." Peter stated bluntly.

"Kid, it's fine. They invented coffee for a reason, and I intend to use it, for that reason. Plus kid, if I collapse and you laugh, that's fine, because at least you'll have something to laugh about." Tony said.

After that statement Peter just rolled his eyes and went back to working on updating his suit.

A while later, Tony and Peter decided it would be a good idea to get something to eat. However, Tony was suffering from MAJOR cabin fever, so they decided to get out of the penthouse, and go out for dinner.

They both got into Tony bright orange Audi 8, and they drove through New York City looking for a restaurant to eat at. They drove all the way to Hell's kitchen where they found a Pizza place called Fuzzy's.

They decided this would be a good place to go, so they parked on the side of the road and walked into the restaurant.

It wasn't really busy, maybe one or two groups of people there. Which was good, because everyone knew who Tony Stark was, and Peter and Tony really didn't want the paparazzi following them everywhere.

They went to the counter and ordered a 18" half cheese-half pepperoni pizza, two diet cokes, and two cannolis. They then sat down at a table next to the wall, farthest away from the window, and ate their dinner.

"So, how was school this week? Catching up okay?" Tony asked Peter.

"School is fine, I get to see my friends, so that's good. But there wasn't anything really to catch up on, I mean I already know everything there teaching me, so it's pretty boring." Peter answered, taking another bite of pizza.

"Yeah, I can relate. That's what it was always like when I was in high school." Tony said.

Peter chuckled a little bit, and then answered "Yeah, but you're Tony Stark. You're like the smartest guy in America. Of course it was easy for you." Peter said.

"Look kid, in reality, you're probably smarter than I was at your age. I just had a dad who pushed me to be better, not in a loving kind of way, though. To be honest, I probably wasn't smart enough to go to collage when I was 16, but having the last name Stark, really gets you places." Tony answered.

"Right, sure. Whatever you say Tony." Peter answered.

"Peter, I'm being serious." Tony answered.

"Look, Tony. I know that you think that, but honestly, do you really think I would believe that. You were like my idol when I was little, and you expect me to believe that your not really that smart? Nice try." Peter answered.

"I was your idol? Why?" Tony asked.

"Why? Because you were the best! You're Iron Man! I used to like to before the whole Iron Man thing, but then after I watched that press conference I was obsessed with you. And then, you saved my life at the Stark Expo, and that pretty much sealed the deal for me." Peter answered.

"You were at the Stark Expo? I saved you're life? What?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I begged Aunt May and Uncle Ben to take me, and when we went the Justin Hammer giy attacked and I was wearing this Iron Man mask, and then one of the robot things tried to kill me so I like put my hand out like you do, and then you came up behind me and shot him with your repulser, and then you looked at me and was like 'Nice work, kid.' It was awesome." Peter said.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, that was you! Why didn't I know about this before!" Tony yelled.

"You never asked!" Peter answered.

"I sorta remember that, you were so adorable, now I'm just picturing baby Peter, your adorable." Tony said.

Peter just blushed and finished eating his pizza.

When they started eating there cannolis, the press started to show up, someone must have tweeted or something that they where at Fuzzy's.

They decided to just try to ignore them, and finish eating, so they did. They just talked about Tony's suits and stuff until they were done. They then mustered up courage and walked out he door.

They were immediately greeted by camera flashes, and people yelling there names. But Tony simply put his arm around Peter, and guided him through the wave of people to his car.

They both ran into the car, eager to get away from the flashing lights. Once they got into the car, Tony turned to Peter, making sure he was okay.

"You okay, Underoos?" Tony asked, sympathetically.

"Well, I guess our secret is our now. It's gonna be all over the internet by tomorrow." Peter said.

"Yeah, it is. It was bound to get out some day, I guess today is that day. Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Actually, I'm am. I'm not ashamed of people knowing or anything. I mean, unless you are?" Peter answered, suddenly worried.

"No, I'm very happy that you with me know. Your like a son to me, so let the world know." Tony answered while pulling out of there parking space and starting the drive back to the penthouse.

"Yeah, and you're like a dad to me so, it's all good." Peter answered.

They sat in a comfortable silence all the way back to the Penthouse. When they arrived back, they both sat on the couch and began reading through the articles, that have already been posted, about Peter being Tony's son.

However, neither of them seemed to mind, so when they both got tired, they went to bed happy, knowing that they were, almost, a family.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day (at around lunchtime), Peter was lounging in his room, when he got a call from Ned.

Of course he answered it, but instead of a simple, hey, he was greeted by a scream, and Ned talking so fast Peter couldn't understand what he was saying.

"OhmygoshPeteryouandTonyareallovertheinternet! Everyoneknowsyou'relivingwithhim, whatareyougonnado!" Ned screamed.

"Ned, Ned slow down. I can't understand what your saying." Peter said calmly.

"You and Tony, the paparazzi, everyone knows, what are you gonna do!" Ned yelled, wheezing.

"Ned, I know. They were gonna find out sooner or later, so it was really just a question of when." Peter answered.

"Wait, so you're okay?" Ned asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Tony and I talked about it, and we are both okay with it." Peter said.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad. I thought you were gonna be all sad and gloomy." Ned said, laughing.

Peter laughed, and then answered, "Yeah, it's okay. Really, I'm fine." Peter assured Ned.

They then started talking about Lego's, when their was a knock at Peter's door.

"Come in!" Peter yelled.

Then the door opened and Tony walked into the room.

"Hey kid, who you talking to?" Tony asked.

"Just Ned." Peter answered.

"Oh, okay. Well, anyway, the avengers are gonna be here in about half an hour. I'm not sure why, I think they just miss us or something to be honest. Just wanted to let you know." Tony told Peter.

"Okay, yeah that's fine." Peter answered, as Tony left the room.

He then put his phone back to his ear and heard Ned yelling at him.

"Ned, what's wrong? Why are you screaming?" Peter asked, confused.

"The avengers are coming to you house! Can I come! I want to meet them so badly! Especially Captain America, he is so cool." Ned said, clearly excited.

"I mean, if you want to do badly, I might be able to ask Tony if you can come over." Peter said.

"Oh my gosh! Please, please, please, Peter, PLEASE!" Ned screamed.

"Okay, okay. I'll ask him right now, chill out. I'll call you back in a minute. ." Peter said.

"Okay, Okay, Okay! Thank you so much Peter!" Ned yelled.

Peter then hung up and walked out of his room. He then walked into the kitchen where Tony was sitting, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Hey Tony, can I ask you something?" Peter asked Tony.

"Sure kid, hit me." Tony answered.

"Is it okay if Ned comes by to meet the Avengers? He really wants to." Peter asked, hesitantly.

"Umm... I guess that would be okay. Just make sure he doesn't faint or something. Cause that would be super awkward, and I have an image." Tony answered.

"Okay, thanks Tony. He will be here soon then." Peter said, and smiled.

Peter then walked back to his room and sat back down at his desk and called Ned back. Ned answered within the second ring.

"What did he say! Did he say yes! Please say he said yes!" Ned questioned.

"Yeah, he said yes. You can come over right now, I'll send you the address." Peter said.

"Okay, Okay, I'm so excited. I'll be there soon, bye!!" Ned practically screamed.

Ned hung up, so Peter went back to playing games on his phone and waited for Ned to get here, or the Avengers, whoever got here first.

After about 10 minutes the doorbell rang, and Peter went to open it. It was Ned. As it turned out, it didn't take that long to get here from Ned's house, so that was good.

"Hey man, what's up." Peter greeted, as Ned walked through the door.

"I'm so excited, are they here? Are they gonna be here soon! I can't wait to meet them, I'm so excited!" Ned yelled, practically vibrating.

"Okay, dude, chill out. They will be here soon, but they aren't here yet. Let's just go to my room, and wait for them, Okay?" Peter said, as if he was talking to a toddler.

Ned just nodded as they walked through the hallway and into Peter's room. Ned eyes widened at the sight of his bedroom. It was huge!

Peter looked over and saw Ned's grin as his eyes scanned the room. He was clearly blown away, just like Peter was when he first saw it.

"Dude, your room is like the size of the Queens subway station! It huge!!!" Ned yelled.

"I think your over exaggerating a little. But yeah, it's pretty cool. I like it. Took a while to get used to it though." Peter said, and chuckled slightly.

"Dude, you really are living the dream aren't you. Your life is so awesome." Ned said.

Just then, the doorbell rang again and Ned jump up and screamed. Peter just got up, and walked to the door, Ned following, farther behind him.

Peter then opened the front door and was greeted by the Avengers. Natasha threw her arms around Peter, and hugged him tightly. Peter hugged her back just as tightly.

"Hey Nat, you okay?" Peter asked.

"Of course I'm okay Pete, I just missed you." Natasha mumbled into his neck.

Natasha finally let go a few seconds later, and the rest of the Avengers walked in. Peter got a handshake from Steve, a noogy from Clint, and a similar greeting from Wanda as he did from Nat.

Once they were all inside, Peter walked over to introduce Ned to the group. They all were eyeing him but none of them bringing up the fact that their was one extra adolescent teen in the Penthouse than usual.

"So guys, this is Ned. He is my best friend, so try to be nice to him. I'm talking to you Clint. Also, he is like, your biggest fan. So be nice." Peter said.

Steve was the first to get up, he walked over to Ned to shake his hand. Ned just stood there like an idiot, awkwardly shaking Steve's hand.

"I'm Steve, it's nice to meet you, Ned." Steve said.

"Oh my god. You're captain America." Ned said, simply.

Steve just laughed and looked down. "Yeah, I am." Steve said, almost blushing.

"And I'm Natasha, and if you're Peter's friend, then I already like you. Any friend of Peter's is a friend of mine." Natasha said, rubbing Peter's shoulder.

"Me too." Wanda said as she got up and walked to the other side of Peter.

Ned looked about ready to pass out. Thankfully, that second was the second that Tony decided to come out of the lab.

All the avengers saw him walk up, so they walked over to Tony to greet him, ignoring Ned for a second.

"Oh my god, that was amazing." Ned said looking at Peter and smiling.

"You're making a fool out of yourself Ned. Just, tone it down a little." Peter said.

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry, I'll be cool, calm, and collected for the rest of the day. I'm a cool kid." Ned said, mostly just to himself.

Peter just laughed at Ned and walked over to see what the avengers were talking about with Tony.

". . . but it's not a big deal, you could probably fix it in like 10 minutes." Steve said, Peter only catching the end of the sentence.

"Fix what?" Peter asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Someone was messing with J.A.R.V.I.S's code, and now he is calling everyone Compadre." Natasha said, chuckling slightly.

"Wow, I wonder who that was." Peter said sarcasticlly, staring straight at Clint.

"Dude! How could I not, it's so funny!" Clint said, and then burst out laughing.

"You have the maturity level of a kindergartener." Natasha said.

"Oh please, I'm at least 2nd grade." Clint yelled.

A few hours later, the Avengers and Ned left. Ned was just star struck the whole time, and the Avengers just made fun of each other.

When they left it was about 7:00 p.m so Tony and Peter had dinner. They just had whatever leftovers where in the fridge, which happened to be Chinese.

While they ate, they talked about how Peter wanted to go back to the compound this weekend and hang out with Wanda.

To be honest, Peter and Wanda where like, best friends. They were always texting, and they spent all the time together that they could.

Tony agreed, so Peter finished his dinner fast, and went to call Wanda and tell her. Tony just rolled his eyes and laughed at Peter, then took the rest of his Chinese to the lab, so he could tinker.

A few hours later, Tony came back up to tell Peter that he should go to bed, he went into his room and opened he door, only to find that Peter was asleep, still on FaceTime with Wanda, and that Wanda was also asleep on the other line.

Tony just laughed, got out his phone and took a picture of the scene, and then he quietly closed the door, and went back down to the lab.


End file.
